youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
EminemMusic
Marshall Bruce Mathers III (born ), better known by his stage name Eminem (stylized as EMINƎM, also known as Slim Shady), is an American rapper, songwriter, record producer, and actor. He released his debut album Infinite in 1996 and Slim Shady EP in 1997. However, he didn't achieve mainstream popularity until 1999, with his 2nd studio album The Slim Shady LP under Aftermath, which earned Eminem his first Grammy Award for Best Rap Album. His next two albums, The Marshall Mathers LP (2000) and The Eminem Show (2002) were worldwide successes, both winning Best Rap Album Grammy Awards. His fifth album, 2004's Encore was also a success. After touring in 2005, Eminem went on a hiatus. In 2009, he released his sixth album Relapse and in 2010, Recovery, which was 2010's best-selling album in the US and worldwide. Eminem's eighth album The Marshall Mathers LP 2 was released in 2013 and it won the Best Rap Album Grammy Award. His ninth album Revival was released in 2017. On August 31, 2018, he released Kamikaze, his tenth album, which the album cover referencing the classic 1986 Beastie Boys album Licensed to Ill. On January 16, 2020, he released his eleventh album Music To Be Murdered By. On November 8, 2002, Eminem starred in the musical drama film 8 Mile, which won the Academy Award for Best Original Song for "Lose Yourself", becoming the first rapper to ever win an Oscar. He was also a member of bands Soul Intent and D12. Early life The only child of Marshall Bruce Mathers II and Deborah Rae "Debbie" (Nelson), Eminem was born in St. Joseph, Missouri on October 17, 1972. He is of English, Scottish, German and Swiss descent. His father moved to California and had two children, Michael and Sarah while his mother later had a son named Nathan. As a child, before moving to Detroit, Marshall and Debbie lived in several cities, including St. Joseph, Savannah, and Kansas City. Marshall was very interested in English, but he never explored literature. He also preferred comic books and disliked math and social studies. At age 14, he and his high-school friend Mike Ruby, adopted the names "Manix" and "M&M", which latter evolved into "Eminem". Personal life In high school, Eminem met Kimberly Anne "Kim" Scott while standing on a table with his shirt off rapping "I'm Bad" by LL Cool J. Kim and her twin sister Dawn moved in with Eminem and his mother when he was 15. In 1989, he began an on-and-off relationship with Kim. On Christmas Day 1995, their daughter Hailie was born. In 1999, the couple were married and in 2001, they divorced. Eminem remarried Kim in January 2006, but he filed for divorce in early April. Tours As a headliner *The Recovery Tour (2010-2013) *Rapture Tour (2014) *Revival (2018) As a co-headliner *Up in Smoke Tour (with Snoop Dogg, Dr. Dre, Ice Cube and others) (2000) *Anger Management Tour (with Limp Bizkit and Papa Roach) (2002-2005) *The Home & Home Tour (with Jay-Z) (2010) *The Monster Tour (with Rihanna) (2014) Trivia *He has influenced a number of artists, including The Weeknd, TechN9ne, Lil Wayne, Hopsin, Logic, J. Cole, Big Sean, Kendrick Lamar, 50 Cent, Royce da 5'9", Machine Gun Kelly, Ed Sheeran, Usher, Tyler, the Creator, Chance the Rapper and more. *Rappers 50 Cent, Dr. Dre, David Banner, Drake, Kool G. Rap, Redman, Kurupt, Wiz Khalifa, Talib Kweli, Machine Gun Kelly, N.O.R.E., Royce da 5'9", Rakim, Busta Rhymes, Nick Cannon, Jay-Z and Yelawolf have each called Eminem one of the greatest rappers of all time. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: August 6, 2011 *2 million subscribers: October 28, 2012 *3 million subscribers: February 5, 2013 *4 million subscribers: March 5, 2013 *5 million subscribers: June 11, 2013 *6 million subscribers: September 6, 2013 *7 million subscribers: October 28, 2013 *8 million subscribers: November 22, 2013 *9 million subscribers: December 13, 2013 *10 million subscribers: January 6, 2014 *11 million subscribers: February 6, 2014 *12 million subscribers: April 5, 2014 *13 million subscribers: August 5, 2014 *14 million subscribers: November 28, 2014 *15 million subscribers: March 24, 2015 *16 million subscribers: August 6, 2015 *17 million subscribers: December 14, 2015 *18 million subscribers: April 8, 2016 *19 million subscribers: August 7, 2016 *20 million subscribers: November 16, 2016 *21 million subscribers: February 17, 2017 *22 million subscribers: May 18, 2017 *23 million subscribers: August 16, 2017 *24 million subscribers: November 10, 2017 *25 million subscribers: December 23, 2017 *26 million subscribers: February 18, 2018 *27-28 million subscribers: April 11, 2018 *29 million subscribers: June 22, 2018 *30 million subscribers: September 4, 2018 *31 million subscribers: September 14, 2018 *32 million subscribers: September 24, 2018 *33 million subscribers: October 12, 2018 *34 million subscribers: November 9, 2018 *35 million subscribers: December 26, 2018 *36 million subscribers: February 11, 2019 *37 million subscribers: April 14, 2019 *38 million subscribers: June 26, 2019 *39 million subscribers: September 15, 2019 *40 million subscribers: December 15, 2019 *41 million subscribers: February 9, 2020 Gallery Eminem10.jpg Eminem1.jpg Eminem9.jpg Eminem8.jpg Eminem7.jpg Eminem6.jpg Eminem4.jpg Eminem2.jpg Eminem34.jpg Eminem33.jpg Eminem32.jpg Eminem31.jpg Eminem30.jpg Eminem29.jpg Eminem28.jpg Eminem27.jpg Eminem26.png Eminem25.jpg Eminem24.jpg Eminem23.jpg Eminem22.jpg Eminem21.jpg Eminem20.jpg Eminem19.jpg Eminem18.jpg Eminem17.jpg Eminem16.jpg Eminem15.jpg Eminem13.jpg Eminem12.jpg Eminem11.png Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:Forty Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views